narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kubikiribōchō
|related tools=Samehada, Kabutowari, Shibuki (sword), Nuibari, Hiramekarei, Kiba (swords) |users=Jūzō Biwa, Kakashi Hatake, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Zabuza Momochi, Hassaku Onomichi~anime, Tenzen's Bodyguard~anime |debut manga=10 |boruto=No |debut anime=6 |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=School Trip Bloodwind Records |game debut=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |tool media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game |boruto anime=No |tool classification=Offensive }} The is a massive sword renowned as the . Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword is passed down from generation to generation amongst the group's members. History Jūzō Biwa wielded the blade with great brutality during his time as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He killed many enemies with it, dying battlefields red with their blood, and was infamously known for it internationally.Fourth Databook, page 207 In the anime, Jūzō defected from Kirigakure and joined Akatsuki, taking the blade along with him. However, he was later killed in battle with Yagura and the blade subsequently fell back into the village's possession.Naruto: Shippūden episode 456 Although this giant blade was said to have been used by Mangetsu Hōzuki, who mastered all seven swords, it became the trademark weapon of Zabuza Momochi during his time as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. After defecting from Kirigakure, Zabuza continued to use the blade up until his death, at which point it was left beside his grave until Suigetsu Hōzuki took it for himself three years later. During Taka's fight with Killer B, not only did the jinchūriki wield the blade momentarily,Naruto chapter 411, pages 7-11 he managed to slice into a portion of the blade, weakening it considerably.Naruto chapter 412, page 3 When Taka later confronted the Fourth Raikage, he struck the blade along the same cut that B had created, splitting it into two.Naruto chapter 461, pages 7-8 Despite it being halved, Suigetsu continued to use the blade, which now resembled a cleaver, knowing of its regenerative capabilities, until it was taken from him when he was captured and imprisoned by the Land of Iron's samurai. When he later attempted to locate the blade after his escape, he was unable to find it anywhere.Naruto chapter 522, page 11 During the clash between Kabuto Yakushi's troops and the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the sword was shown to have been returned to the reincarnated Zabuza,Naruto chapter 522, pages 16-17 who used it to strike down numerous enemies in order to reform the broken blade.Naruto chapter 523, page 15 Nevertheless, the sword was only fully restored when Zabuza wounded Kakashi Hatake, who had been immobilised by Haku.Naruto chapter 524, page 5 Following Zabuza's defeat, Kakashi took the blade and demonstrated skillful use of it in battle, channelling lightning-natured chakra through it to enhance its cutting power.Naruto chapter 559, page 7 When Kakashi later saved Naruto Uzumaki from Tobi, the sword was no longer in his possession.Naruto chapter 566, pages 16-17 Some time after the war, Kubikiribōchō was returned to Kirigakure.Boruto episode 28 In the anime, a rebellious group proclaiming themselves the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen stole the seven blades to start a revolution against the modernisation and peaceful era of Kirigakure, determined to return to the days of the "Bloody Mist". Hassaku Onomichi took up Kubikiribōchō.Boruto episode 29 Appearance Kubikiribōchō is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation.Naruto chapter 355, page 11 The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.Naruto chapter 347, page 16 Abilities Like the other weapons employed by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword possesses a unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. The sword also possesses high durability and is quite strong, able to cut through almost anything. However, due to its considerable weight, only especially strong and resilient individuals can handle wielding it for long durations; otherwise they will tire quickly. Utilised Techniques * Flying Revolving Sword Trivia * In the manga, Suigetsu simply retrieves the blade from Zabuza's grave. In the anime, however, sometime after Zabuza's death, the sword was stolen by Tenzen Daikoku: a crime boss who lost many men to the blade. It was then kept as a trophy and was used by one of his bodyguards until Suigetsu forcefully took it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 115 * Kubikiribōchō weighs about 66 lbs.Naruto Anime Profiles, Vol. 1, page 173 References de:Kubikiri Houchou es:Kubikiribōchō ru:Кубикирибочо